The World is Not So Quiet Here
by antmuzak
Summary: A repost of an old fic of mine, but improved! This is the story of the fifth Baudelaire child, who was inducted into V.F.D at a young age, and is now on a mission to kill Count Olaf and reunite with her siblings. No Mary Sues- I promise! Eventual Violet/Quigley, Jerome/OC, with hints of Fernald/OC, and possibly Olaf/OC. Please review and give feedback :)


**"**_**Here, where the world is quiet;**__**  
><strong>__**Here, where all trouble seems**__**  
><strong>__**Dead winds' and spent waves' riot**__**  
><strong>__**in doubtful dreams of dreams"**_

**-****"****The Garden of Proserpine****"**** by Algernon Charles Swinburne**

**The World Is Not So Quiet Here**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hi there! This is a re-post of a Fanfiction I made when I was about 12. It actually did pretty well, but it was in need of a makeover because, well…I wrote it six years ago, and it was…well let's just say it was definitely written by a 12 year old haha. I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you want to read more! It's just something I've enjoyed playing around with, and I think it might have potential. Review! PM me- tell me what you think! Thanks, -Antmuzak**

**_This is a romance/adventure story about the life of Persephone Baudelaire, the fourth Baudelaire orphan. Just a quick summary of her life: she was born to Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire but they soon found out that V.F.D wanted their daughter to grow up as a volunteer. At first, they were reluctant, but they knew it was something that had to be done. So she was placed in the care of the V.F.D volunteer group._**

**_Six years later, Violet Baudelaire was born and V.F.D and the couple was overjoyed that they didn't have to give her up! They decided to forget about their last child and never told anyone except for Montgomery Montgomery that Persephone was their child. Even Persephone was not informed until she was old enough to understand. So, for most of her life, she was known as Persephone Gray. The rest will be made clear as you read on._**

**Enjoy!**

I placed one last sweater in my suitcase, and heard a chuckle from behind me. I look up to find my Uncle Monty smiling fondly at me.

"Enough of those?" He teases. I offer him a weak smile in return.

"I was told that my mother wore them a lot," I run my hand along the fabric and sigh.

"Yes, Beatrice was always running around in outfits like that. Though I must say…," he pulls out a skirt to inspect, "I don't remember her hemlines ever being that short," he gives me a mock-concerned look from under his bushy red eyebrows.

I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm not my mother," I let the words settle in the air. It seemed foreign to refer to her in the past tense. I'd never met her, but I'd always felt a connection with her. I'd only heard about the fire yesterday.

Monty gave me a reassuring smile. He was such an optimist. I was clear that he expected me to be happy too, but, all my life, I could never quite get there. Happiness was like something on a very high shelf; always just out of my reach.

"So what exactly did you tell Count Olaf?" I change the subject, closing my suitcase delicately.

"He's been told that you are an eager young woman who has always wanted to join his _acting troupe_," Monty explained.

I clicked my tongue casually against the roof of my mouth, "Right and…what's my story again?"

"You will be telling him that you grew up in a V.F.D, but then heard about the schism and decided you were on the wrong side. It is a weak story. But, knowing Count Olaf, as clever as he is, his two weaknesses are money and women."

I nod firmly. We don't need to take this conversation any further, and I hope he understands my discomfort.

"So, he suspects _nothing,_ he has never heard of me, and thinks my real name is Persephone Gray. He thinks I am an inheritor to the fictional 'Gray Fortune'?" I confirmed.

Uncle Monty bobbed his little head in affirmation.

"You understand how dangerous this will be, don't you?" he asked softly. We both know the answer. Of course I _understand _it. But that doesn't mean I'm ready. I'm only twenty years old. This is supposed to be the peak of my life.

But sometimes in life you must sacrifice in order to protect those you love. My mission is to seduce, or at least befriend, the infamous Count Olaf and then, when he least expected it, slit his throat. You're probably wondering why V.F.D is sending _me_ of all people to kill such a dangerous villain. I am too.

I nodded slowly, as if processing the information.

"Don't worry _that _won't be a problem for me. I've dealt with worse," I brushed away my Uncle's concern.

No, my dear you haven't. You have _never _dealt with such a vile, disgusting, perverse man before. Trust me."

That makes me feel so much better, I thought, nearly rolling my eyes.

"Alright then, off I go?"

"A helicopter will take you to a spot near his house, so I guess we ought to say goodbye now," Uncle Monty's voice cracked with emotion.

"I'll miss you," I whispered faintly. I lean in to hug him, making sure he can't see my face. My eyes are pooling with tears. Uncle Monty was like a father to me- in fact he was like both my parents in one. The only person I had in my life. I shake the tears out of my eyes. Soon you'll have a whole family, I reminded myself. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny.

"I'll miss you too, my little azalea."

Monty broke our hug, and stood on the tip of his toes so that he could kiss the top of my head. I smiled. He always called me his 'little azalea' because I am named after the Greek goddess of flowers. Not only was my uncle a Herpetologist, but also an excellent gardener.

I gave him a mock salute and lifted up the flap of the little tent that we share. The V.F.D headquarters were underground. Not much was left of the organization after the schism, but what still existed operated in secrete headquarters, like under the tunnels of the penthouse at 667 Dark Avenue.

There was a helicopter landing at the top of the penthouse building. Ike Antwhistle was there to greet me, smiling as I fastened my seat belt, and looked down with uncertainty.

"It's alright, Persephone," his German accent is thick and his words are soft, "you can do this."

"We'll see," I said with a shrug. I acted as though it didn't bother me, but it certainly did. I was risking my life, as well as my siblings. If I made a wrong move, the whole plan went up in flames. But perhaps it would be worth it, like everyone was telling me it would be.

"_How_ am I going to do it?" I exploded, unable to keep it in any longer. We were hovering over the city, and I felt ill. It wasn't as though I hated been in a helicopter before.

Ike laughs heartily, "You can use Various Finery Disguises and Veiled Facial Disguises to keep the Baudelaires from knowing your identity. Help yourself to the disguises I have in that bucket," he nodded to the bucket at my feet.

I rummaged though it, selecting a long, silky veil and a pair of flashy sunglasses. These would be perfect.

I took a deep breath and look myself in the mirror. I laughed quietly to myself. I seem to be playing the part of the villain already.

We came to a landing and Ike gave me an unexpected bear hug.

"We are depending on you, but you are not alone. Using V.F.D codes, we shall contact you. You will do fine!" he assured me. I gulp and walk up to Count Olaf's house. I rapped my knuckles on his door.

It slowly opened.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Is this going to be a good story? Will you keep reading? Criticism is appreciated. Keep in mind, as well, that this is going to be quite AU in some areas in order for the story to work. So if you see something that isn't canon, just ignore it. I made it that way on purpose. Please review!**


End file.
